The present invention relates generally to a space divider system, and more particularly, to a baseboard assembly associated with the space divider system.
Space divider systems comprised of wall panels arranged end to end on the floor and supported by depending leg supports provide the user with great flexibility in arranging and rearranging work areas to meet changing activities. Installing an energy supply and communications system beneath the wall panels has proven to be a convenient and efficient method of providing individual work areas with electricity and communications service. Such under the wall systems have electrical conductors and communications cables positioned below the lower edges of the wall panels. A baseboard assembly consisting of side cover members serves to conceal the components of the system below the wall panels.
A side cover member usually is associated with a single panel and has a length essentially equal to the length of the panel. The wall panels are interconnected by joints which results in an opening being formed between the adjacent side cover members at the juncture between a pair of interconnected wall panels. As a result, a suitable insert must be provided to close the opening to thereby maintain an uninterrupted baseboard construction along the lower edges of the wall panels.
It is the general object of this invention, therefore, to provide a filler insert for a baseboard assembly in a space divider system.